1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and devices for classifying objects and particularly to methods and devices for classifying objects using barcodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for classifying objects are known in the art. Such methods include classifying an object as different from another object based on one or more particular characteristics. For example, food products are classified based on their calorie content, taste, type, size, price, color, and the like. One method for classifying an object involves using barcodes on the object, its container, or a label associated with the object or its container. Such barcodes are read by a barcode detector, the information coded into the barcode is collected by the detector, and the information is processed to classify the object, e.g., determine the object type or identity for an inventory. Generally, barcodes and barcode detectors are used to collect information and process information. These methods rely on the detector reading the barcode to classify the object; they do not consider the lack of readability of the barcode to classify the object.
Similarly, methods for detecting products defects are known in the art. Such methods include visual inspection, infrared detection, taste, sound, thermal image subtraction, vacuum decay leak tests, physical inspection, and spectroscopy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,727 discloses methods for detecting defects using thermal ratio analysis involving ratios of thermal data and their analysis including statistical analysis and employing image enhancement to aid decision. However, such methods are inadequate in many situations. For example, these methods often do not identify products with defects on the surface of the product or defects in a product container, e.g., a punctured container with leaky contents. While these known methods are useful, there is a need for novel methods and devices for classifying objects, particularly for classifying objects as defective and identifying objects that have been tampered with.